Not Completely Rotten
by Carol Molliniere
Summary: Unlike what many would believe, Juanito Pelaez wasn't completely rotten. He was, however, a complete liar. (Penilaez) An El Filibusterismo by Jose Rizal fanfiction.
**Not Completely Rotten**

 **By: Carol Molliniere**

 **A/N: So here I am, not updating any of the fanfiction I actually have to finish, and instead uploading a story for something that has very little content here on the site. Maybe there's a reason for that. Ah, well.**

 **This is based on a headcanon that I have regarding this pairing. I would tell you straight, but I think you can figure it out on your own.**

 **Disclaimer: The book El Filibusterismo does not belong to me. It, along with its predecessor Noli Me Tangere, belongs to Jose Rizal. And the idea for this story came from a prompt from rpsentencestarters on tumblr.**

* * *

"I don't actually know what I've done to make you hate me so much, but I don't care anymore, so either get over it or fuck off."

At the moment Juanito felt like he was talking to a brick wall rather than a person, as his companion was not responding in any way. The only thing that made him sure the other was actually listening was the frown on his face as he read a book, obviously not directed at its content.

"Penitente," Juanito kicked a rock on the ground. It rolled towards the other's foot, but still nothing.

Placido closed his book, and turned around, but only to give Juanito a frigid stare. Juanito tried to return it, though the effort was in fact half-hearted.

No, he knew exactly why Placido hated him.

Unlike what some people would like to believe, Juanito Pelaez wasn't completely rotten. He did know about good and bad, and he was trying so hard not to fall into the bad category. And this time, his choices had come with consequences he never wanted to face.

"Why're you here?" Placido asked in a quiet voice (how befitting). "Are you trying to invite me to your glamorous wedding?"

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." Juanito tried to keep his voice level.

Placido turned away. "I don't want to come. So leave me alone."

Yes, that was what he said that other day. That day Tadeo had spilled the beans about him going to woo Paulita Gomez. That day Placido had dropped being what his name made him out to be, and lost it.

Juanito closed his eyes, but only for a moment before he opened them again as he exhaled.

"Placido," he said. This got the other man's attention, yet not without the look of disgust. He guessed he deserved it. "You can't stay mad at me forever. It's not good for your face."

"Since when has my face become of concern for you?"

"Since the day I discovered you looked better with a smile."

It was as if Placido's cold mood melted a little. Juanito's eyes darted to the side; there it was, he had said it.

"Let me tell you, Penitente–" he shuffled his feet uneasily on the ground, "– I was never the one who tried to replace you with Paulita." He hunched over a little, feeling his hump rise again. "My father told me to do it. It was never my fault."

Placido breathed heavily in front of him. Somehow Juanito figured out that winter had returned.

"No, it _was_ your fault," Placido firmly declared. "You didn't even tell him no; you didn't even fight for me." He stood up from his seat. "If you told me you did, I might have considered forgiving you. But you didn't." Finally, he began to walk away, towards Juanito's direction. "Good morning, and give your lovely bride my regards."

Without thinking, Juanito reached out and grabbed Placido's arm as he was going to walk past him.

"...Prompt me, then," was all that could come from his throat. "Tell me what it would take for you to smile again."

Placido exhaled sharply, shaking his head. "You really want to know, Pelaez?" he replied. "Stop being such a damn liar." He shook Juanito's grasp off, and that was the last of it.

For what felt like the first time in ages, Juanito allowed himself to acknowledge that someone else was right. _Dios mio_ , he was such a liar. He had lied from the very beginning. Not only did he know exactly why Placido hated him; he also cared. He cared too much about it and he wanted at least some closure.

Then he didn't allow himself to acknowledge it anymore. There was no use in being so unhappy, not when he had a wedding to attend.

So Juanito walked away.


End file.
